


A Bit Of Friendly Teasing

by Damien_Kova



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Sometimes, Konoe enjoys teasing Trinity a bit too much (and too often).
Kudos: 6





	A Bit Of Friendly Teasing

Trinity's breath hitched in her throat as she felt her friend's tongue slowly drag against her wet slit, pleasure rippling through her body from the seemingly mild action. A smile came to her lips as her back arched off of the bed, ecstasy traveling through her as her friend's tongue dragged along her pussy once again. The alchemist looked down her body to see just what her friend was doing that would bring her such pleasure. But all she saw was a pair of dark eyes hidden behind pink hair, a look of bliss and dominance in those eyes. 

Konoe didn't know just how long it had been since she had entered her dorm room after class. A few seconds? A minute? Five minutes at most. But she was happy to find herself between her precious friend's legs, her soft and squishy thighs wrapped around her head and keeping her in place. While the deliciously sweet flavor of Trinity's pussy filled her tastebuds. She carefully wrapped her arms around her friend's legs as she gave her pussy another quick lick, watching for what bliss-filled expression would fill the alchemist's beautiful face.

And that fact that every lick caused Trinity's face to twist in pleasure and her body to twitch in glee caused Konoe to be filled with a sense of pride and lust. If something as simple as her tongue was able to bring her friend this kind of pleasure, what kind of pleasure could her fingers bring Trinity? Or maybe a strap-on... Her mind began to wander as the speed of her licks increased, slowly but steadily getting more and more rapid as their time together lingered.

In less than a moment, Konoe found herself pushing her tongue past her friend’s folds and into her pussy, leaving herself able to explore her inner walls without anything to stop her. She always found herself at Trinity’s mercy as those slender and soft legs tightened around her head just in time for one of her hands to dive into her pink hair, tangling in her bright locks. Not that Konoe minded one bit. She was far too engrossed in the taste of her friend’s juices while she explored this tight and likely untouched hole.

Of course, as more and more pleasure filled Trinity’s body, she found her breath growing heavier and more ragged. The bliss of having her dear friend’s tongue dragging along her inner walls, hitting the more sensitive spots in her pussy before moving on and continuing to find more was becoming too much for her to be able to handle. But she didn’t dare tell her friend to stop. No, despite knowing that she might lose herself to the pleasure that Konoe was bringing her, Trinity didn’t want it to end. She didn’t want this bliss, this moment that they were sharing, the looks of lust that they shared while staring into the other’s eyes, to go away.   
  
Trinity’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as her back finally connected with the bed once again, leaving her to be able to properly see Konoe’s face as she ate her out. That look of desire and dominance that lingered in her dark eyes was something that Trinity say on a near-daily basis with the two rooming together. But to see it in this context, to know that the look was there because of her and her body. It caused the alchemist’s heart to skip a beat in her chest as she looked at her friend, excitement filling her chest as her breasts heaved with each ragged and bliss-filled breath.

Of course, Konoe knew that she was doing a good job based on Trinity’s reactions, loving how everything she did seemed to bring her friend more pleasure by the second. But instead of simply being satisfied with eating her out and teasing her like this, the magic-user quickly sank her fingers into her friend’s soft thighs, pulling them away from her head so that she could get a moment to breathe. And once that moment passed, Konoe slowly, teasingly, and smoothly kissed her way up her friend’s body.   
  
Her soft lips met Trinity’s skin time and time again as she inched her way up her body. From kissing her stomach a few times to making her way between her friend’s breasts, Konoe was happy to feel her dear friend twisting and writhing beneath her. And whether that reaction came from the feeling of her lips or if it came from the feeling of her fingernails steadily dragging along Trinity’s skin, she didn’t care. Not when she was able to press a deep and loving kiss against the alchemist’s wonderful lips.

A sharp breath caught in Trinity’s neck when she felt her roommate’s lips press against her own, stealing a kiss from her lips. She didn’t fight Konoe’s affection, but instead gave into it, returning the kiss that she was given and putting her own emotion behind it as well. The feeling of her friend’s hand purposefully avoiding her slit while gripping and playing with her thighs was enough to make her feel like she was puddy in Konoe’s hand. Not that she minded one bit. Being able to feel such pleasure from someone so close to her was a treat in its own right. But the fact that it was someone as dominant, passionate, and picky as Konoe lit her up inside in ways that she never thought she could feel.

Konoe relished in the position that she had taken against Trinity’s body. She laid right next to her friend, her left breast squishing against her friend’s right, their nipples rubbing against the other with each breath that the two took. Her left hand playfully teasing Trinity’s pussy while she allowed her friend more than enough room to writhe and twist underneath her. While their heads were separated just enough for Konoe to be able to steal kiss after kiss from her friend’s lips without either of them needing to strain for it to happen.

However, after a few moments, she had figured she spent enough time teasing her friend. Konoe broke away from her roommate’s lips, allowing them to take their first breath in almost thirty seconds, before plunging two of her fingers deep into Trinity’s pussy. The sound of bliss that quickly and eagerly spilled from her friend’s lips was something that Konoe knew she would never forget. Sweet, desperate, and almost melodic in tone while somehow almost being ragged and broken from pleasure. It caused her lips to curl into a bright smile as she started to pump her fingers back and forth inside of her friend.

The feeling of Konoe’s tongue teasing her pussy and exploring her inner walls was something that Trinity knew outmatched most things she had ever experienced in her life. But to now feel two of her slender digits rubbing against her inner walls? It was on par with what Konoe’s tongue was capable of doing in those few minutes. And it caused the alchemist to arch her back off of the bed once again, an intense pleasure filling her and making her wish that the two had done something like this sooner. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from Trinity’s lips each time that she felt those two fingers plunge inside of her, eager and ecstatic gasps leaving her when they hit a certain sensitive spot inside of her.

Though, those sounds only lasted for a moment before she felt another kiss be placed against her lips, causing her to fall almost silent. Muffled moans tried to leave her between the kisses that she and Konoe shared in the heat of the moment. Unfortunately, the combination of her friend stealing kisses from her once again combined with those dexterous fingers nearly assaulting that sensitive spot inside of her pussy was enough to bring Trinity to orgasm.

Her inner walls suddenly tightened around Konoe’s fingers as a loud and shameless moan escaped from between her lips. Trinity’s back remained arched off of the bed as those two fingers continued to work their magic, bringing her more pleasure through her orgasm without seeming like they were going to stop any time soon. But before she could allow her body to relish in the pleasure that filled it, Trinity found herself pushed back down onto the bed by Konoe’s strength.

Konoe’s lips curled into a bright smile as she watched her friend experience an orgasm like this, her pussy aching in jealousy of the pleasure that she knew her dear roommate felt. But she didn’t say a word as she stole another kiss from Trinity’s lips, happily fingering her friend through her orgasm but keeping her in her place. Konoe couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she adjusted her body ever so slightly, pulling her fingers out of Trinity’s tight cunt and dragging her now slick fingers along her stomach before wrapping her lips and her hand around both of her friend’s breasts.


End file.
